bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekkō Utsukushi
Gekkō Utsukushi (美し=月光, Utsukushi Gekkō) is a Shinigami/Unknown being hybrid and a major character in "A Certain Unlucky Person". A mysterious individual, Gai first meets her in Fifth Release- Reunion. She looks identical to Kōzuki Yoshi, the Human girl that Gai fell in love with several hundred years ago. Kōzuki was the one to curb Gai's bloodlust due to his origins thanks to her unique reishi patterns. Some time later, Kōzuki died after she nursed a dying Gunha Teishin back to health. Her death had affected Gai greatly, with Gai becoming colder and hating humanity. She had reincarnated as Gekkō in the current timeline. A fey and otherworldly young woman, Gekkō is in love with Gai. Her older sister is Hizashi Yoshi. After her death at Eienrai's hands mid-way though the story of "A Certain Unlucky Person", Gekkō spirit lingered on, fusing with Gai's Kakusei. However, during the climax of "Turn Back The Pendulum", Eienrai, on his last legs, managed to possess her dead body, effectively becoming a new being. Appearance Gekkō is a beautiful young woman with soft pink hair, which is parted in the middle. Two locks of hair at the front extend down to her chest, which have hair ties in the middle. There is also a few strands of hair in the middle of her forehead. At the back, her hair is slightly spiked back, and the rest is tied into a long braid that reaches down to her thighs, with the tip in the shape of a heart. She has blue eyes, and the rest of her body is perfectly proportioned. She wears a revealing black and white one-piece dress, with frilly cuffs and black lace around her wrists. There is a large black bow just before her breasts, which has a black and purple cloth that reaches down to her thighs under it. She has black lace around her thighs, and she wears purple shoes. After her possession and revival at Eienrai's hands, Gekkō wears a black body-length suit with a hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side. It is notable that she is always barefoot, with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow crescent moons pointing upwards. Gekkō now has piercing, slitted golden eyes with blood-red scelera. Personality and Traits Gekkō is described as cool and mysterious who keeps her head about her and is capable of taking bold action. She acts gentle and supportive to Gai, and always has been since they met fifty years ago. She is very caring towards everyone, especially Gai. Although constantly reprimanding him for his selflessness, she admits that this was one of the reasons she originally fell in love with him. Gekkō is incredibly intelligent, but because of her innocence, she believes in others' words too easily. However, in situations that show an logical answer, she is often the only person to choose it. Gekkō, despite her kindness, is sometimes incredibly bossy and agressive when sufficently angered, especially when Megami Ouhi mocks her. In addition, when roused to complete a task that interests her or would help others, she becomes incredibly determined and will not give up until she has achieved her goal. However, when in battle, she becomes hot-headed and impulsive, and shows signs of arrogance, believing that her Ringetsu is superior to all other 'Getsu-type' Zanpakutō. History Recent History Fifth Release- Reunion Sixth Release- Plan Seventh Release- Unlikely Assistance Eighth Release- Azure Thunder Knight Ninth Release- Urahara Shop Twelfth Release- Void Thirteenth Release- Defrosting Powers and Abilities Former Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shunpo Expert: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kidō Practitioner: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Noteworthy Intelligence: Vast Spiritual Power: Stats After Possession Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shunpo Master: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Vast Intelligence: Incomprehensible Spiritual Power: Stats Zanpakutō Yūgainagetsu (有害な月 lit. Malefic Moon) is the name of Eienrai-﻿Gekkō's new Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a long, medieval-like broadsword with a guard composed by a spiky band with three bands coming upward the blade, it has a long handle, the edge is pitch-black with a white stripe following it's whole length. Eisha Shūrai (映射襲来, "Shining Onslaught", alternately "Reflecting Sect Thunder"): The three segments that form the blade of Yūgainagetsu begin spinning at Mach 7 speed, and ﻿Gekkō compresses and accelerates wind pressure using the blade. The spiraling arrow like beam of light that is fired from the sword becomes a fake space-time dislocation, ripping through space. Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, "Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer"): Shikai: Yūgainagetsu's release command is "Devour" (食い殺す, "Kui korosu"). Shikai Special Abilities: *'Fujō' (不浄, "The Uncleanliness"): *'Ankoku' (暗黒, "The Darkness"): Bankai: Maken Naraku (魔剣捺落, "The Abyss of Despair"): Bankai Special Abilities:﻿ Former Zanpakutō Ringetsu (輪月'' lit. Ring Moon'') is the name of ﻿Gekkō's Zanpakutō. It is a standard-looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over her right shoulder. It has a rectangular bronze hand guard with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. The handle is red with two light blue tassels on the end of the handle. Shikai: Ringetsu's Shikai is activated with the phrase "Spin" (回転 "Kaiten".) In Shikai, Ringetsu takes the form of two silver and black gauntlets with small-cleaver like segments similar to Zangetsu's Shikai blade attached to Gekkō's knuckles. A white tang is wrapped around the rest of her arms, reaching up to her elbows. Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Ringetsu is largely used for enhancing Gekkō's hand-to-hand combat ability, however, like other 'Getsu-type' Zanpakutō, it possesses the Getsuga Tenshō. Unlike most other 'Getsu-type' Zanpakutō, Gekkō can manipulate the Getsuga energy into several other additional attacks. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Unlike other applications of Getsuga Tenshō, Gekkō amasses reishi on her right gauntlet, taking the form of a large light-blue ring. As she grasps onto the ring with her left gauntlet, Gekkō's discharge of reishi forms several blades around the ring, each shaped like a regular Getsuga Tenshō. After this, Gekkō throws the ring foward. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. *'Getsuyoku Dageki' (月翼打撃, Moon Wing Strike): Gekkō forms two light-blue wings of reishi on her back, which then shoot at her opponent at inconcievable speeds. *'Getsu Tate' (月盾, Moon Shield): Gekkō surrounds herself with light-blue reishi, creating an 'armor' of Getsuga energy. This 'armor' has enough power to absorb and reflect a Cero. *'Getsuga Yari' (月牙やり, Moon Fang Lance): Gekkō forms a light-blue lance with the tip in the shape of a crescent moon in her hands. She can throw this lance at her opponent, or use it to assist her close-quarters-combat. *'Getsuga Hashira' (月牙柱, Moon Fang Pillar): Gekkō creates a tower of light-blue Getsuga spikes that impales her opponents. She can also vary this attack; Gekkō can create a tower of Getsuga fists that pummel her opponent, or a tower of Getsuga spikes that traps her opponent. *'Getsuya' (月矢, Moon Arrow): Gekkō shoots dozens of light-blue arrows of reishi at her opponent. *'Getsuga Kama' (月牙剀, Moon Fang Scythe): Gekkō forms a scythe of light-blue reishi off of her right arm, which she uses in a slashing blow for destructive results. Bankai: Gessekai Ringetsu (月世界輪月 lit. Lunar World Ring Moon): In Bankai, Ringetsu takes the form of two slender, black, armored razor-sharp claws that reach up to Gekkō's shoulders. Two chains are wrapped around both of her arms from her wrists up to her shoulders. In addition to her gauntlets, Gekkō now wears a black sleeveless crop top that exposes her back. She also wears black shorts, and two ankle-length half dress-like sashes on each side that flare out at ragged ends with red colorations. She also wears ankle-high black boots. Bankai Special Ability: Gessekai Ringetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for hand-to-hand combat, but also possesses two special abilities. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Gekkō takes all the power of her Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, she uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances her Flash Step prowess and allows her to create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent. Gekkō has stated that this is a regular effect of 'Getsu-type' Zanpakutō. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Gessekai Ringetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are pink with a lavender outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Gekkō can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Gessekai Ringetsu to augment her attacks. As well as this, she can perform any of her other 'Getsu' attacks with the same strength and outline. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of her energy is "compressed" means that usage of her Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing her to use Gessekai Ringetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of her level. Gekkō has stated that this is a regular effect of 'Getsu-type' Zanpakutō. *'Hadōgetsu' (波動月, Wave-Motion Moon): Gekkō amasses pink and lavender reishi on each of her fingers which converge into a sphere of reishi in front of herself. She then punches the ball, unleashing a titanic wave of reishi, which is capable of immense destruction. *'Kyūba' (旧場, Lunar Field): Gekkō creates a field of energy which she can manipulate. This ability is tailored to counter Haiōhi Iroagezai's Hōō Shūkyoku no Chinkonka. However, it has certain time periods where it automatically breaks down and implodes, after which, Gekkō has to remake the field of energy. *'Hakai Tsume' (破壊爪, Destruction Claw): Gekkō unleashes a swipe of raw destructive power dealt with her claws. *'Getsuen' (月縁, Moon Edge): Gekkō unleashes a barrage of Getsuga-shaped rings from her clawed fingers. Trivia Gessekai Ringetsu's Kyūba ability was Ash9876's idea. All credit goes to him for this great technique. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Character